After a much needed vacation
by Cheery Tropay Venturi
Summary: 2 weeks after Lucas and Peyton got together Brooke decided she needed a vacation cause she couldn't take seeing the new It couple but 2 months later shes back and so is the dramaQuestion will be answered,Secrets will be exposed,And the past will resurface
1. Chapter 1

After A Much Needed Vacation

Chapter 1 Brachel

Hi my name is Brooke Davis and 2 months ago I thought I had the perfect life but i was wrong. 2 months ago I Lost my Best friend and Boyfriend also learn that my ex best friend had feelings for my ex boyfriend. 2 months ago i learn that they shared a kiss during the school shooting. 2 months ago my friendship with Haley and Nathan grew. And so has my relationship with Rachel. as you can see alot have happen and that's just half of it . Lucas and Peyton or as I like to call them Leyton got together a month after Lucas and I broke up. I seen it coming but I still wasn't prepare because I was still in love with Lucas Scott in deep down I am still is. 2 weeks after they got together I tried to put up a front to prove that i didn't care about them but it was to hard. I spent days and nights crying over a broken heart. Even Rachel tried to help since i been living with her i seen a new side her that's when I realize we have alot of stuff in common. Like absent parents and we both put up these walls to protect ours selves from the outside world. She helped me throught alot and she and Nathan and

my new best friend only knows what happen between me and Peyton.

One day I decide I had enough and I needed a break from this small town known as One Tree Hill. So I called up my cousin Sarah that I though that lived in Miami but turns out she didn't.

Flashback

On Saturday afternoon after Rachel left to meet up with some guy she meet at club last week. I went into the kitchen grab my phone off the counter i dialed the number that i haven't used in a while. as I waited for my cousin Sarah to pick up i think about the fun times that we had together as i got lost a voice dragged me outta my own thoughts

"hello.. cookie you there?" said a confused Sarah

"oh yeah I'am here sorry i just zoned out" said a Tired Brooke

" so cookie whats up i miss u" said sarah

"I totally miss u 2 I bet your having fun down in Miami!" Brooke said while smiling because she actually miss her cousin voice they use to do everything together

"oh well actually I'am not in Miami anymore I'am kinda in Savannah" said Sarah

"what why what happen" said a shocked brooke

"ugh cookie its along story actually maybe if you visit i tell you all about it" said a happy Sarah "Sarah we went through this you know i cant visit " said a teary eye Brooke

"Actually u can cookie cause i dnt leave with my parents anymore" said a excited sarah

"Really OMG I can't believe this when did this all happen" said Brooke

"well like i said before u gonna have come on down to hear the story" said a whining Sarah

Brooke just laughs and says" OK OK I think about but how its going down there"

"great actually I meet a couple of interesting people and the guys are amazing and speaking of guys how the boyfriend" said Sarah

Brooke knew dis was coming so she said "um.. I don't have a boyfriend anymore we broke up" as she blinked back the tears she wouldn't let herself cry anymore over

that ass Lucas Scott.

"What happened I though you guys were in love"said a confused and shocked Sarah she thought that her cousin and Lucas would stay together4ever

"we weren't in love it was just a phase besides he like blonds better" said Brooke but it can't out bitter then she wanted

"OH No don't tell me Peyton see I knew i didn't like the chicken" Said a angry Sarah. see Sarah never did like Peyton cause she thought she was trying to replace her in Brooke's life and when the first love triangle happened she wanted to come to tree hill and beat Peyton.

Brooke laughs at the nickname and says"well what cant you do but its OK I'am not gone let that get me down i already did enough crying to last me a whole life time"

"oh I'am so sorry cookie i wish i was there" said Sarah

"Its OK i had my whore "Brooke said and laughs "oh that's right Rachel how my girl doing?"asked Sarah

"she fine actually she out with some guy"said brooke sarah laughs and said "that rachel for you but anyways hows naley"

"happy as usually the other day hotshot told me i needed a break from tree hill" said brooke. "well he is right you do so please pretty please come down here and we can hang out like old times"said sarah brooke thinks about for a minute and says"you right i can't take seeing leyton anymore bt what abt rachel"said brooke "yeahhhh this great you can bring her we can be the threesome every guys dreams of''said a happy sarah "ok i run it past rachel and see what she says" said brooke sarah just laughs and says "this is great imma book you guy a ticket for friday i'll email all the info ok but i gotta go get ready so i talk to you later cookie love ya tell naley i said hi" "OK i will love ya 2 S " said Brooke and with that the phone called ended.

Later that night Rachel came home and brooke told rachel all about the conversation she had with sarah. Rachel though it was a great idea cause she knew her best friend needed a break. So when Friday came around the girls was off to savannah and Brooke left without saying goodbye to the to that shattered her heart.

But now 2 months has past and their back with more drama heading their way. Tomorrow will be the first day of school for the girls and they was ready to cause havoc at good old Tree Hill knew that they was coming Back so they decide to surprise everybody tomorrow at Sunday night Rachel and Brooke decide to stay in rest up so Brooke order some pizza while Rachel popped in Titanic in the DVD player. So now their just sitting on the couch eating and talking

"OMG you did not just say Leonardo look better than Johnny depp"said Brooke

"Oh yes I did girl have u seen his dreamy eyes yummy" said rachel

"Of course I notice his eyes but I am sorry have you not seen Johnny in cry baby he was totally hot"said a smiling Brooke

"yea Whatever were just going to have to take a poll on this one whore" said a smirking rachel

"Oh whatever bitch but anyways are u ready for school tomorrow" said tired Brooke

"Hell yeah Imma show tree hill high what they been missing" said Rachel as Brooke laughs "but what about are you ready to face Leyton?" Brooke just sit there and let her mind remember the good time she had in Savannah then she realize she didn't answer Rachel question "Actually I'am never gonna be OK with but I'am not gonna let it run me into hiding I'am done caring about Lucas and peytwhore" said Brooke as she yawn and start getting up and heading up to the stairs to her room that she shares with Rachel. While the feisty red head is right behind she laughs at the name ans says "Great so tomorrow where going to show everybody the old Brooke is back rite?" Brooke turns around so she face to face with Rachel and says"Your damn right but less slutty though I don't wanna hear another lecture from JJ" said Brooke. As she Rachel and Brooke make their way to heirs beds Rachel says "Oh yea your right I kinda miss him already" signs the red head " me to rach me to but hey we just call him tomorrow during lunch OK" said Brooke " yea OK so lets hit the sheets goodnight slut" said Rachel as she climbs in bed in turn the lights off before she fall into deep slumber she hears "Goodnight Whore" from the brunette she one called the enemy.


	2. Welcome back

Chapter 2 Welcome Back

So now its Monday and Brooke and Rachel are getting dress for their first day back at school as Rachel digs into her closet to find her pink jimmy choos. while Brooke is in the bathroom straighten her hair cause its goes perfectly with the outfit she is wearing. Brooke is wearing a white skirt that end at her knees and red tank top that show off her curves nicely and she wearing red jimmy choos as she applied a little bit of make up. As she finish the last bit of touch up she looks in the mirror she smile and grabs her purse and wait for Rachel and the car. while playing One Republic Secrets she see Rachel coming out door in the same outfit but different which is a pink top and black skirt she thinks this going to be a very interesting day.

Tell me what you

want to hear

something that like

those years

sick of all the

insincere So I'm Gonna

give all my secrtes away this

time don't need a perfect line

Don't care if critics never jump

in line Im gonna give all my

secrets away...

As they park the car in the parking lot of Tree Hill High they can see the entrance as they got out the car Rachel turns to Brooke who has a big grind on her face

"Are you ready for this whore" ask Rachel

Brooke turn her head and said " yea lets get this show on the road"s.

As Rachel link her arm with Brooke they made there way into tree hill high "and let the games begin thinks the red head. As soon as they enter the building all eyes are on them but they don't pay attention. They walk in with their head held up high, arms links, smirks planted on their faces. From the corner of Brooke eyes she can see shock and confuse face. most people are confuse because they though Brachel were enemies and other are shock to see that they look more beautiful then ever. As they enter the quad they can see the whole gang stand their talking. mouth,Peyton,Lucas,Haley,Nathan,skills,and Bevin all in one group.

"so guys how was y'all weekend"asked Nathan as he slide his hand around Haley waist.

Around the whole group all u can hear is go-ans and sad faces. "come on Nate you know this weekend was like every other one boring"said the blond blue eye brother.

"Yea he right dog nothing exciting happen anymore" said skills

"Yea tree hill hasn't been the same since they left" said a sad looking mouth.

See after Rachel and Brooke left mouth really didn't hangout anymore even though he talks to Brooke almost everyday same goes for naley he just really miss them.

" I know what you mean iam missing Brooke like crazy"signs Haley

"Oh come on guys its been 2 months since they been gone i mean get over it already"said angry Peyton shocks looks went across everyone faces

"whatever Peyton you might not miss her But we do; why couldn't you be the one that left" yelled angry Nathan

Haley was so shock to see her husband this everybody else just stood there not knowing what to do. so Lucas decide to step up and end the confrontation as Nathan and Peyton just stands there glaring at each other.

"Calm down Nathan she didn't really mean it"said Lucas

"whatever Luke we both knows she meant it" said pissed Nathan.

Lucas was getting annoyed now "come on now do you honestly believe that Brooke misses up she hasn't called any of us and she leaves without a goodbye"said angry Lucas Nathan just looks at his brother and scoffs while everybody else put their heads down "and besides she might Never come BACK"yelled Lucas

"yes she will" said a quiet mouth

"what"said the whole gang

"I said she will be back she promise"said mouth

"and how would u know"said Lucas

"Because i talk to her everyday and she did say goodbye just not to you or Peyton"said mouth

you can see the angry that flash in Lucas eyes "Are u kidding me" said Lucas

"no he not she came over the night she left and said bye to me and haley"said a pissed nathan

_Flashback_

_It was Friday night and she has 2 hours before she leaves for the airport so she decide to say goodbye to her favorite couple naley. as she pulls up to the apartment she once shared with Haley. She thinks about all the time she and Haley had she couldn't believe how close they had become. same goes for Nathan even though they had the same friends and ran in the same cliques they weren't really close. they use to be though when they was little and before Peyton. when Peyton and Nathan got together they drafted as she spent more time with Haley her relationship with Nathan grew. because he was there for her when Haley wasn't and she was thankful for that. And he the only one that knows her deep dark secret that nobody knows about. As she makes her way up the stairs and knock on the door that use to be her she thinks about how naley love grew to and wish she had something like that._

_"tigger what are you doing here this late"said a sleepy Haley she blinks a couple of times to get the sleeps out of her eyes._

_"Are you going to let me in or not tutor wife"said teary eye Brooke and Haley can see that her best-friend is trying not to cry._

_"of course tigger come in"said Haley as Brooke walk in the house she sits on the couch and motion for Haley to join her which she does. "tigger what going on your scaring me"said a scared Haley Brooke look up see the scared look on her face and thinks this is going to be harder than she though it would be_

_"tutorwife iam leavin"said brooke as she looks down at her hands_

_"what do you mean your leaving where are you going?"said Haley_

_"me and Rachel are leaving to Savannah... and she take a pause and says i don't know when i will be back " as Brooke say this a tear escape her eye and ran down her face_

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHEN YOU'LL BE BACK"yelled angry Haley_

_"tutor-wife calm down i mean i just need a break i might be back in a month or 2"said a sad Brooke_

_Haley takes deep breath before speaking again "tigger u have to promise me that u want stay away to long cause i need you"said sad looking Haley_

_as Brooke look into Haley she Can feel a sharp pain in her heart "I promise I even call u every single day OK I be back before u know it hales"said Brooke_

_all Haley did was nodded her head as the tears escape to her face "Hales what going on hear I can Hear the...Brooke what are you doing here?" said a sleepy confuse Nathan as he walk in the living room and sit down by his wife_

_"um..hey hotshot i just came by to goodbye"said Brooke as she puts her head down once again_

_"goodbye what do you mean goodbye"said a Nathan as he looks between Brooke and Haley he can see the tears that's on their faces "Cookie,hales why are you guys crying?" asked Nathan_

_"Aim leaving hotshot me and rach are going to Savannah to stay with my cousin for a little while"said Brooke as she played with fingers because she scared of what Nathan reaction might be._

_"Oh for how long "asked Nathan silent filled the room as Nathan waited for his answer so asked again "Brooke how long will you be gone" he said in a demanded voice_

_"I really don't know maybe a month or 2"she said as her voice cracked she can feels the tears and trying her best to stop them for coming out_

_"A month or 2?'' asked Nathan_

_"yea maybe"said Brooke_

_"So you telling me u don't really KNOW''said angry Nathan you can see it in his eyes all Brooke could do was nodded as Haley rub up and down Nathan back to calm him down . silents filled the room once again until Nathan spoke_

_"answer this question Brooke are you leaving because of them" said Nathan_

_Brooke couldn't look him in his eye as she spoke"Kinda I have so many memories here Nate you know that i just need a break"said Brooke_

_"i understand that but we can get through it together like we did before"said Nathan his voice calm a little now but angry was still evident and Haley just watch in confusion as to what her husband and best-friend are talking about_

_" I know natey and i love you for that and I promise I call everyday and you need me i will be here for you just like you was there for me "said Brooke she couldn't hold back tears any longer_

_"yea better cookie or i will come to Savannah and drag you back myself"said Nathan as they laughed_

_Haley asked the question that she shoulda asked first "tigger when are you leaving"_

_Brooke looks up and whisper "In 2 hours"_

_"what" yelled Nathan_

_"hotshot calm down don't go and ruin the heart to heart"said Brooke as she tried to make a joke_

_Nathian looks down and mumbles "Ugh Lucas fuck him and Peyton"_

_Brooke stands up and says "enough guys don't blame them OK this is my decision OK"_

_"but tigger you wouldn't be leaving if it wasn't for them"_

_"she rite B, do anybody else knows that you are leaving"said Nathan_

_"yes i saw mouth and skills at the river court on my way here"_

_Nathan stand up which cause Haley to stand to as the three look at each other Haley spoke the words that her Nathan was thinking"your not saying goodbye to them are you"_

_"nope hales its just are Little secrets for now"Haley and Nathan just nodded "but its almost time for me to go so get yours ass over and give me hug" so that's exactly what Nathan and hales did_

_"Imma miss you tigger"said a crying Haley_

_"yea Tree Hill its not gonna be the same without BDavis"said Nathan_

_"i know but hey i will be back soon i promise"said a sad looking Brooke with that she ended the hug and was out the door and headed to the vacation that she needed._

Lucas was beyond angry he couldn't believe the girl that broke his heart had left without saying bye to him and he didn't even know if she would be back. He couldn't believe that his friends and brother had gotten to see his cheery when she Peyton stood there shock and guilty because she knew it was her fault the reason why she didn't say goodbye to let one boy ruin a lifetime friendship but it wasn't just any boy to Peyton it was the boy. the boy she would give up anything for.

"well i guess her promise doesn't mean shit cause 2months are up"spat Lucas

this cause Nathan to sent him angry glare "Fuck off Luke Brooke keeps her promise unlike you u ass"spat angry mouth Lucas couldn't believe what he was hearing from mouth outta all people shock faces went across the whole group until

"Well thank you mouth at least you believe in me" Said the brunette everybody turn around and they couldn't believe their eyes standing there before them was Brooke Davis herself.

"Tigger your back"said Haley as she ran up and hugged her best-friend

"tutor-wife i miss you i hope hot shot been taking good care of you while i was gone"said a smiling Brooke as she winks at Nathan

"of course i have Davis specially when you call me almost everyday"said a happy Nathan.

Lucas couldn't believe what his brother just said Nathan know how much he missed her he knew he wanted to talk to Brooke ever since she left and now he finds out he been keeping contact with the girl that have the other half of his heart.

"Aye liked i said i keep my promises"said Brooke

"i know i know "said Nathan as he walked over and give Brooke a bear hug

"and where the bitchy redhead"said Haley

"If u mean me aim right here princess"said Rachel

"oh good hope you didn't bring anything back with you"said Haley and as a smirk made its way to rach face Brooke knew she had to stop her for making a comment "guys come on stop the drama for now and lets enjoy the rest of the day catching up"Rachel and Haley just smiled and nodded at each other

"mouth you and skills and Bevin get your butts over here and give me and Brooke a hug"said Rachel and they did as they was told Lucas and Peyton just stood not knowing what to do apart of him was hurt cause she didn't even look his way.

As Brooke and the rest gang apart-ed from their hug she looked at Lucas and Peyton and smiled and said"hey guys miss me" Lucas really didn't know what to say he was shock she was there. Peyton on the other hand was jealous that once again Brooke took over Lucas thoughts.

so she scoffs and says "please like we will ever miss the school slut" everybody was a little taken back by what she said. Rachel was just about to respond until brooke put a hand up to stop made rachel look at brooke who had her famous smirk on that also showed off her that rach knew brooke had it covered

Brooke looked at Peyton and says"Sorry if i rather be the school slut which by the way aim not anymore then a depressed EMO bitch who has no one" Peyton mouth just hung open a little. Nathan and Haley stood there smiling while Lucas was in a daze .

Brooke didn't really want to argue on her first day so she linked her arms with Rachel and bid everybody goodbye and told them that they will see them at lunch.

as they walk away rachel lean up to brooke and whisper"good job Bitch"

Brooke just winks at her and with that they walk along Tree Hill High with there head held high.


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR NOTE

Hey guys Iam srry that i havent post anything yet.

My computer Been actin up and I had a little bit of writers block.

But I am srry for keeping you guys waiting But here is some good news.

Chapter 3 will be post sometime this weekend and I hope u guys will like it.

Thankz for reading my stories I am glad u guys liked the plot.


	4. A New Day

Heyy Guys I am sorry that it took me soooo long to upload this story. my computer been actin up alot lately. So it might take me a while to upload the chapters but It will be worth it so here goes chapter 3 hope you enjoy it and please leave a review I would love to know what you guys thinks and I know its short but atleast its something

DISCLAIMER:I Do Not Own One Tree Hill Or Any Charcters in This story. But I would like to own James and Brucas would be back together

Ever since Brooke and Rachel returned things been a little tense. Lucas tried to get Brooke to have an actually conversation with him but all he got was short answers. Peyton is angry because Lucas became somewhat distant ever since Brooke came back. Nathan and Haley is curious to know what Brooke and Rachel did while they was away because they always talking about some guy name JJ.

One time while they was all in the Quad Rachel told them about the time when JJ took her, Brooke,and Sarah to this Art Museum that they felled in love with. People was shocked to hear that but then again Rachel and Brooke haven't been the same since they got back they still love to party but they don't drink like they use. And even Rachel calmed down she don't really brings guys home like that anymore. I think the biggest shocker was seeing Brooke and Rachel studying or doing homework everytime somebody asked what change they always replied"We did,somebody made us realize there more to life we she just gotta try harder.

As Brooke walked into Karen's for lunch with the gang she spotted Karen and gave her a hug as she made her way to the table in the back where the rest of here friends were seated. she seated herself across from mouth who was next to Lucas and Peyton. He was looking for Rachel and Brooke notice this and simple explained that Rachel had something important to do.

Peyton and Brooke aren't on good terms yet. Peyton hates and love Brooke at the same time and Brooke well she doesn't care anymore but deep down she will always think of Peyton as her sister.

It was silent and awkward for about 5 mintues until Nathan decide to start a conversation cause the silence was getting to him.

"So Brookie you going tell us how you meet the famous J.J"Nathan said as he saw Lucas squirm in his seat out the corner of his eye.

"Natey,Natey we been through this already"Brooke said while she was shaking her head

"Come on Tiger all we know about this guy is how cute,sweet,and caring he is"Haley said as she saw Lucas rolled his eyes.

Lucas hated when they start talking about J.J He hated the fact that this JJ guy got his pretty girl attention. And he wanted to be the only guy she talks about non-stop I guess things didn't turned out as planned. Lucas was jealousy of JJ because besides having his pretty girl he made her happy. Whenever somebody mention his name she get this spark in her hazel greenish eyes that she ues to get for him. He was so deep in though about Brooke that it wasn't until he heard her cell phone go off that brought him back.

_One Second without you you know that I Die For sure_

_I'am depending on you I can't do this on my own_

_Everything else I can do without I hope you know _

_you are my oxygen without you I couldn't live _

_ooh-ooh,ooh-ooh,ooh-ooh,unhuh_

"Hello"Brooke said with a small smile playin on her lips

**"Dimples"JJ said as he threw clothes into a backpack**

"JJ we were just talking about you"

**"Good things I hope"JJ chuckled**

"Always"Brooke laughed

**"Where Big Red"**

"She isn't with me right now but i will tell her that you called she will be so excited to hear from you"

**"And why is that"**

"Because we miss you and mini me and how my baby doing anyway"Brooke said as she saw her friends sending her curious glances

**"And we miss you guys to and Mini you is doing fine actually she expecting a call from her auntie Brookie"**

"Tell her I will call her tonight around 9 ok"

**"OK and before I forget I have a suprise for you"**

"A suprise I love supries" Brooke said as a big grind cover her face

**"Well what would you say if me and mini you come to Tree hill this weekend"JJ said as smile over took his face**

Brooke couldn't believe it she was so happy that she start screaming and jumping she even did a little dance that made a couple people wonder if she was insane. After she calm down a little she asked JJ was he for real and he nodded but then he realize she couldn't see him so he said"Yes I miss my dimples"then he bid her goodbye so he can finish packing.

After Brooke hung up she looked up and saw 5 sets of eyes on her.

"What"Brooke said with a shy smile

"What was that"Lucas said with a small chuckle

Brooke felt a small pain in heart but ignored it.

"I don't know what your talking about"Brooke said with a laugh

"Aww come on don't play dumb tiger what made you literally jump out of your seat"Haley said as she played with Nathans hair.

"I don't think she playing"Peyton mutters but no one other than mouth heard her which is why he sent her a dirty look.

"Fine that was JJ and he said that he's coming to Tree Hill this weekend"Brooke said with a smile that made Lucas heart jump a bit.

"Well thats just great its about time we meet the famous JJ"Nathan said

"Trust me when you guys meet you'll feel like you already know him"Brooke said with a smirk

Since Lucas didn't really want to hear about JJ anymore he decide to change the subject.

"Umm..Brooke who is mini you"Lucas said as he gave her a curious look.

Nathan felt Brooke tense at that moment but Brooke let out a nervous laugh before speaking.

"Oh thats just his daughter I kinda babysit her while I was there and we grew close I can't wait til she get to Tree Hill"Brooke said with a smile.

"Yea like we need another Brooke Davis in Tree Hill"Peyton snorted

"Peyton"Haley warned

"What I'am just saying that Tree Hill doesn't need anymore sluts"

Before anybody could react Peyton felt a sting going across her cheeck

"Listen **BITCH** you can talk about me **BUT **don't you **FUCKING** dare mention **Mini Me** because you don't know **SHIT**"Brooke said with venom dripping from every word.

With that being said she bid everybody a goodbye and left out of the Karen's.

Everybody just sat in silence processing what just happen

and Lucas was the first to speak.

"WHAT THE HELL PEYTON"Lucas yelled

"I was just speakin the truth"Peyton said

'And you could'nt keep that comment to yourself"Lucas said as he glared at Peyton

"NO Lucas I could'nt"peyton retored"And besides its not like everybody doesn't know she a slut"

"And your a Big Bitch"Haley snapped

"Excuss me"Peyton said

"You heard me Brooke has been nothin but nice to you and you Been a total bitch

ever since she got back"Haley Yelled

Everybody was a little taken back with haley outburst so Nathan tried to get his wife

to calm down by rubbing small circle in her must of worked because she took a deep breath and made excuss to leave but not before she heard mouth ask for a ride which she was happy to give.

As Lucas and Peyton sat in the Cafe both in deep thought. Peyton was thinking about how her life turned upside down and she was thinking about how she gave up everything to be with Lucas. Some peolpe woulda thought she regretted what she did but she didn' she could'nt help but think of Lucas as the one for her but little did she know he was thinking the complete opposited.

Lucas hated himself for what they did to Brooke he regret that decision every day sometimes he wish he can go back and fix things. He miss his pretty girl he miss her smile,her touch,her lips he just miss everything about her. But at the same time he was mad at her for pushing him towards Peyton. Lucas was so sick and tired of hearing how he and peyton belong together he didn't think things could get any worse then what they already are.

But to bad for him because the drama is just about to start.

This weekend is going to be full of secrets thats about to be released.

NEXT CHAPTER:

JJ Coming to tree hill

A Brucas moment

And maybe a little of Routh

**Please Review If You Want Me To Continue This Story and Thanks For Reading**

**I Hope You Enjoyed It...**


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note

Heyy guys iam sorry that i havent been uploading any new chapters,

I just recently moved and my notebooks are missing so i might have to rewrite

a couple of chapters. But dont i promise there will be a new chapter sometime

next month and i will try to make it longer.

ps. If you dont like where iam going with this story just dont read your just

waisting your time inboxin me ok.

Also i heard that Lucas and Peyton are returnin and thats great but i hate how people

sayin oth wasnt nothing without them cause thats a lie.

I mean the rating kinda went up

after they soo... and i hope the writers dont try make everything about them i mean they had

their time so lets focus on Brulian or even clay and quinn ok

. I mean clay is totally awesome Rite?/

dont get me wrong lucas was my favorite character its just he left u know iam not about to start dissin julian or clay cause he coming. and since this was the last season i wish they woulda brought jake back i love him. And i hope brooke relationship with haley dont change cause peyton returning cause that really would suck.

sorry abt that little rant i just had to get that out of my system..

Love u guys was still supportin this story :)


End file.
